Vampiric Survivors
by Alzef137
Summary: A certain [OOC] Araragi Koyomi is turned into a vampire. Now he have to return to his new master, all her four limbs in order to regain her complete form... What would happen when he found some Devil Survivors to change the course of the story? [Warning: If you haven't read kizumonogatari and don't want spoilers then don't read]


A/N

**I don't own [Bakemonogatari] nor [Devil Survivor]**

* * *

><p>"…!?" Confused and breathing heavily, Araragi Koyomi woke up from a dreamless sleep. He was shocked because of something he couldn't remember, suddenly he woke up, just like when someone hits your door just to make you snap out of your sleep.<p>

The first thing he saw, was a blond hair

Then the feeling of what was supposed to be _that_ too, a petite body between his arms

Because he was hugging the body, Koyomi wasn't able to move properly, yet he was able to retract the neck a little to have a better sight, and what his eyes saw surprised him.

It was a little girl

A girl around her 10 years, with blond hair, her skin was pale, and she was so cute he would have thought it was a doll if he hadn't felt her breath. She was resting, lying her face against Koyomi's chest. Calmly breathing, with her eyes closed and her arms at the height of her neck, sleeping in fetal position.

Damn she's beautiful

That thought was removed when a question came to the guy's mind _"Where am I?"_ it was only then when he realized the hardness of where he was sleeping. The floor, Koyomi have been laying down in the floor.

The question quickly arrived to his mind

Why the hell is he in the floor? And where this cute little girl came?

Questions came after another, and the guy didn't seemed to come to a conclusion. The little girl moved in her sleep, Koyomi froze until she returned to that peaceful dream, he sighed softly and kept the position, first he have to stand up, but how without waking her up? Hmmm Koyomi thought about it for a moment.

'_riiiiing'_

What?

'_riiiing'_

Is that a… phone?

The 'No Phone' song was heard, Koyomi realized that was his cellphone that was sounding. What a bad timing! He searched for it in his pocket, and took it out, he knew who was calling Shijima Daichi, a friend of his "Hello?" he answered the call in a low tone, hoping the girl's sleep wasn't disrupted by his phone.

_*Hello!? Koyomi!? Where are you man!?*_ His friend's voice denoted anguish _*You didn't answered my calls, we were supposed to meet in my house! I waited for you the whole night!*_

"Shhh!" Koyomi silenced his friend "Dude, I'm alright, but here's someone sleeping" he explained

_*What?*_ Daichi said confused _*Where are you?*_

"Dunno, but I'm heading to your house, don't worry, if something happens, I'll call you 'kay?" the black haired high school student could almost see Daichi nodding _*Okay, I'm counting on you, see ya*_ Koyomi looked at the petite girl, still sleeping, he wasn't able to believe she was able to sleep with such noise so near to her. He understood that she was a heavy sleeper, so, be carefully removed his arm. The girl moved, closing even more her eyes "Hmmm" she hummed and opened her eyes. Koyomi facepalmed.

"Ten minutes more…." She commented and kept sleeping, the guy fully removed his arm, and caressed her head

"Yeah, yeah, keep sleeping" the girl smiled still asleep, Koyomi smiled back, she was so cute…

Now free from the pressure of the little girl, the Araragi guy turned to see his surroundings, but that didn't gave him a single hint of where he was. The place was abandoned, pieces of building have fell and were dispersed everywhere. He noted a pile of furniture, when he saw better he noticed those were desks, and in other pile, were chairs. A board was pressed against a wall.

So he was in a school… But he doesn't remembers going to an abandoned school, nor he knows any, so more questions formulated themselves. Then, he looked at the window, it was covered with wood tables, so no ray of light could pass. What a strange thing… After all he was able to see perfectly. Now he remembers, the light from his cellphone made him feel like was going to end up blind, he haven't had that kind of problems in his eyes, so it was really strange and discomforting, is he losing his sight?

He walked towards the corridor, for the light coming from the outside he could guess it was evening, how much time have he been unconscious? The sunlight was as discomforting as his cellphone's if not more, Koyomi had to cover his eyes with his hands to be able to see properly

"Ha, it's just like if I was some kind of bat or something" he commented to himself, his mind suddenly falling in a subject 'vampires'.

Why he thinks about vampires now?

Ah, right. Yesterday he spoke to someone about the subject, and… He couldn't remember properly, but…

* * *

><p>He knew the day was especially abnormal since he woke up. For some reason when Koyomi saw himself in the mirror, the black haired student tried to find if he had any trait of aging, he did it without knowing, he had a little fear of the pass of the time, yet that was the first time doing something like that. Not counting his house, in the school, the girls were whispering about something, a couple of his classmates even asked him about the subject.<p>

Vampires

"My family likes movies" Koyomi answered, the subject wasn't that, and left his speakers really confused "It's connected even if not directly" it still had no sense for them, but Koyomi enjoyed the supernatural subjects, vampires weren't his favorites at all, because of their need of eating humans, but he knew about them because of their popularity around supernatural fans. Apparently a vampire was seen around the city. Even if Koyomi liked those subjects, he found it stupid, as no proofs of their existence existed. That was the subject when he spoke with _that_ girl, the guy couldn't believe the events of that day, he was so astonished that he couldn't enjoy it at all.

He met Nitta Io, one of the most beautiful girls in his school. And even the encounter was abnormal, and, contrary to what was said before, Koyomi couldn't help but enjoy it

First, it have to be said that Nitta have short light brown hair. The color is not really important, but the length is. Because she have short hair she never ties her hair, it's not just pointless, but also is impossible. Yet, for some reason, she was walking with her hands in her back. Koyomi saw her when he was returning for his bike to leave the school; she caught his attention because of that weird motion, why does she needs to put her hands behind? If she were going to tie up her hair then it would be normal, but she have short hair, so why?

She was blushing slightly, making her even cuter. No man could resist that cuteness, even for someone as Araragi Koyomi, who barely spoke to girls. So his eyes were naturally attracted towards her, they were in opposite streets, so maybe she didn't noticed him, but she would when _that_ happened. Koyomi could feel the wind in his back, it was a little stronger than before, and started messing his hair, but that stopped mattering when he saw what the wind did.

It was so strong that raised Nitta's skirt, her arms were in her back, so the timing wasn't good at all; Koyomi was able to see everything. Koyomi saw her panties, with blue and white lines, what he saw left him so shocked, that he kept staring until the whole thing ended. The girl blushed even more, and turned as red as a tomato when she noticed the black haired student staring at her.

Koyomi snapped, and looked around confused. He saw Nitta approaching and knew what was going on. He took out his cellphone and checked the hour, and did as if he was busy until the girl was right before him "Ummm" both of them kept quiet, staring at the other's eyes, Araragi noted that the brunette had her arms before her skirt, like covering her.

And noticed her height too. She is smaller than him

With a bored expression, Koyomi tried to figure out what was going to happen, he finally sighed "Yes?" Koyomi made his voice to sound distracted and interest lacking

"Y-You saw them?" she questioned in such a tone that the guy almost didn't heard

"Eh… No?"

"Don't make as if you don't know!" Koyomi inertly chuckled, her face was telling him all her emotions, she was so embarrassed that actually she didn't appeared as aggressive, this made Koyomi smile

"I was staring at you, the wind appeared… It just happened" Koyomi stated

"I knew it!" the girl said embarrassed

"By the way" Koyomi took the word "What was you doing with your hands in your back?" her tone had returned to normal, but turned into a tomato again

"I-I…" Koyomi shook his head

"You what?" he asked confused, tears of embarrassment appeared in her eyes

"M-My bra…"

Oh

"Ah… Sorry for asking" Koyomi looked away

"U-Uh?" she looked to the guy, who stepped backwards to give her a little space, Io appreciated it, and smiled softly "It's okay, you don't have bad intentions, right?"

Who would answer that question with a 'yes'?

"Why yes, I'm a pervert and just wanted you to say it" the following silence cut Koyomi's smile "I'm joking" he cleared "Of course I'm not like that" the girl appeared relieved, Koyomi chuckled, how ironic, he was speaking with someone with a 'moe' personality, and he wasn't even playing a dating simulator game.

"You are lucky, no one is around" Koyomi commented, scratching the back of his head "No one saw you"

"Aside from you" she said shyly

"Aside from me" Koyomi agreed

"Geez… You… Don't have to say it…" she looked down

"But it's the truth, is the least I can do" he replied, and Io looked surprised at him

"The truth…"

"Yeah, and, it's your fault, you should have waited until you arrived to your home, or should have returned to the school, something really bad can happen you know?" Io gasped "I'm not trying to scare you, calm down" she did as he said

"Y-Yes, you are right Araragi-kun" she agreed

"…"

Wait, she knew his name

"_Why she knows my name?"_ he thought "Um, Nitta-san, you know me?" she blinked a couple of times

"You know my name…" she said without believing it

Well, yes, she's famous in the school, and in others after all

"Well, yes, you are quiet popular…" he looked down "But how does you know my name?" he asked confused

"Uh, Araragi-kun you aren't no one precisely…" that was a surprise, he thought he was nearly invisible for others

"Is that so?" he shook his head "Whatever, Nitta-san, I'm leaving" he started walking, leaving behind the girl

"Eh? W-Wait! Wait a little longer Araragi-kun!" she rushed and catch him, Koyomi turned his face to see her

"What?" he simply asked, not in an angry tone, but simply as a question

"I want to ask you something" she said, hoping that he could help her

"Well… I'm all ears"

"What do you know about vampires?" she questioned, studying his reaction

Again with vampires, huh? The guy sighed in disbelief

"If it's about the encounter with a vampire I already know" he looked a little discomforted "I don't think it's real, though I believed the first time"

"But people is speaking about her" she insisted "They say is a tall blonde woman, with a noble look, and who's eyes can freeze you with their coldness" that was new, the guy never heard a description, not even barely

"Do you believe?" he asked, closing his eyes a little

"I believe" a new voice answered his question, it was full of confidence and had a calm tone. Both students turned to face a new girl, this time, with purple hair, as short as Nitta's, she had a flower on her head, and was wearing an orange outfit with orange boots. Koyomi moved to one side his head, what a strange uniform.

It was from a religion, of course, but he couldn't find out which one

"Excuse me for interrupting your chat, but I couldn't help myself from joining you" she bowed elegantly "A pleasure to meet you, I am Kuzuryu Amane, a maiden of the Shomonkai" she presented herself "The current encounters are specially interesting, and are related to our Majesty, and we suspect that those rumors are correct" Koyomi needed a few seconds to process the new information, his face going blank, just as Nitta's "We in the Shomonkai are loyal to our Majesty, and we are searching, in hopes to find any clue, do you know something? Anything is useful for me" Koyomi took two seconds to open his mouth.

That's why religions are so hard to speak to each other, they just believe in so different things, and a few were actually really weird

C'mon, who would join a Jedi cult!?

He told her what he knew, and Io did the same

"I see…" even if her face showed no emotion, her features enlightened, as if she was happy "Thank you so much" she politely bowed again "By the way, I still don't know your names"

"_You ask our names after we helped you?"_ the guy thought

"I'm Nitta Io, a pleasure to meet you Kuzuryu-san" the brunette said, Koyomi sighed softly

"I'm Araragi Koyomi" he simply said

"Nitta, and Araragi… I see, thank you for your cooperation, if you excuse me" then the priestess left

"That was really weird" he commented, the girl nodded

"By the way, Araragi-kun, where are you going?" she asked looking at him

"To the school, I'll pick up my bike and leave to my home" he answered

"Ah… Can you leave me in the library?" Koyomi quickly turned to face her with astonishment, she flinched because of that motion

"What?" he asked with his hopes around the sky

* * *

><p>And now he was here<p>

The rest was something he couldn't remember well, maybe he fainted due to… Excitement? No that's not possible

"What if I'm now a vampire?" he asked jokily to himself, that girl matched with the description to some extent, but he knew it wasn't possible, and yet…

He stopped before the doors, before his body could touch directly the sun, his day was already weird so, why not?

Preparing himself, the guy did a distance jump, and landed outside

And like that, he committed a great error

Flames erupted from his body, and a hellish pain invaded his body

"GAAAAH!" he screamed in pain so loud that his ears could just hear his own voice, he felt to the floor and started making circles, as he remembered that method to stop the fire

"Art thou an idiot!?" he looked inside the building, the girl was there, astonishment running through her face "Come here! Return inside!"

Because he haven't anything else to do, he desperately tried to approach, he went jumping using all his limbs, and, when he was near, the girl grabbed him from the collar, her arm engulfed in flames too, and threw him to the inside with such strength that her petite body wouldn't have to poses. When he entered the building, the flames disappeared, his body was trembling in pain, and his mind was a scared mess.

"Geez, do not try to kill thyself when I am around" the girl put her arms on her sides in an angry motion "Normally thou would have died, just like that, a stupid death for a stupid brat" her voice didn't matched her age

"You…" he said panting "Who are you?" she grinned and raised her chest with confidence, crossing her little arms

"My name" she said as emphasize "My name is Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade. The iron-blooded, hot-blooded, and cold-blooded vampire, and thy master" Koyomi blinked

"My… Master?"

"Indeed" she put her arms in his cheeks "Welcome to the Underworld. Congratulations, thou have turn into a vampire" she smiled, revealing a pair of fangs, bigger than they should be. The teenager gulped.


End file.
